In general, cosmetics, or medicines and sanitary aids are often prepared in a gel-state form to allow the contents to be effectively absorbed for a long time after being applied to an application portion.
When the gel-state contents filled into a glass container or a tube container is used, a user has used the gel-state in such a manner that the gel-state contents are hand-held or squeezed from the tube container and then, the gel-state contents are applied with a tool such as a puff or a cotton swab, or a hand.
However, when the gel-state contents are applied with a tool such as a puff or a cotton swab as the related art, since the gel contents are stuck on the puff or cotton swab, the gel-state contents are wasted. When the user applies the gel-state contents with his hands, the contents of the gel are stuck on the hands every time that the gel-state contents are used, which is inconvenient in use since the hands must be washed each time. As described above, the hands on which the gel-state contents are stuck are washed so that the gel-state contents are lost.
To solve the problems, described above, as shown in FIG. 1, a product has been disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0433672 issued to the applicant of the present application, where, when the user presses a side button provided outside a rubber pump formed of rubber, the rubber pump is pressed to discharge the gel-state contents filled in a container by the pressure, and since an application member is formed outside an outlet, any tools are not required and the gel-state contents may be used easily without being stuck on user's hands.
However, according to the related art described above, when the side button is pressed, the central portion of the rubber pump having a jar shape is pressed. In this case, since only the central portion of the rubber pump is pressed, the unpressurized portion of the rubber pump swells up, so that it is impossible to discharge the constant amount of contents. Thus, it is difficult to control the amount of contents to be discharged because the discharge amount of the contents is changed each time when the rubber pump is pressed.
In addition, according to the related art, since the side button is formed on an outside of an upper end of the container, when the container is used for tooth-related products among medications and sanitary aids, the side button is inserted into the mouth when applying the gel-state contents to the molar part, so that it is inconvenient to push the side button to discharge the contents.